Do you Remember?
by tehshogundude
Summary: CRACK PAIRING!  Yusei x Mikage!  I remember when I met him for the first time.  I remember how he helped me.


Do you Remember? 1/3/12

**I decided to do something really different. This time I decided on doing crack pairing. Which one? YUSEI X MIKAGE! I took this and tried to make it actually work. I hope you enjoy! Thank you Scooby82101 for looking over this!**

I remember how it all began.

I was ten years old when it happened. It was a warm summer day on Sunday morning. On Sunday morning most teenagers are asleep, people are at church, and most adults sit around catching up on their TV. However, I and two other kids were up and about and away from home. We were inside a vacant lot with very little to pleasure the eye. Dirt and random pieces of cars littered the lot with it never seeming to change. On that day though we saw a large pipe built inside the lot; it was pointing upwards with no cover and it was very small. Only someone with a short stature, even by child standards, could get in, so naturally we were curious.

"Dude go in there, I want to know where it goes!" One of the kids yelled at each other before they suddenly turned to me, grinning slyly. "What about you Mikage? They say simultaneously.

I just stood there nervously, too scared to say anything. "Stop being a baby and try it!" I still said nothing but I began to crawl into the pipe. My 10 year old stature slipped inside the pipe and I stretched my arms out to prevent me from dropping down. I slowly nudged my way down, making sure not to go too fast nor too slow. The further I went down, the darker it got. However I began to hear something. It made an echo and it sounded like running water. When I looked down, I discovered it was rushing water and I was right above it. I panicked and fell into the river beneath the city. The water dragged me throughout while I had not control of any of my limbs with the water using me as a puppet. I would try to look up to see where I was going but when I did I would see more water.

The water continued to carry me; I stopped trying to move my limbs so that I would not run out of energy. It felt like tens of minutes went by before a bright light managed to shine through my closed eyelids. I then suddenly fell out into an isolated lake that was not moving. I try to swim but because of my short stature back then, I lacked the strength to move even an inch. Water continued to splash into my face because of my attempts and, because of it, I lost energy and began to fall unconscious. Suddenly I felt my body being quickly pulled up and carried to the shore. I splash my legs to help who was carrying me.

Eventually we made it to shore and I looked up with exhausted eyes and saw him.

"Are you ok? You almost drowned!" He said in a calming voice and I begin to see what he looked like. He was about the same age as me, had raven like hair with spikes on the side with gold highlights like lightning bolts. "Thank you...but who are you?" I ask trying to catch my breath.

"My name is Yusei Fudo."

After I gained a bit more of my breath he reaches out his hand and pulls me up. He looks at my clothes and gains a curious look on his face. "You don't look like you're from around here."

I looked at him curiously "Why? I'm still in New Domino City right?" He looks at me shocked but then gets a nervous expression. I again look at him curiously with my eyes widening. "Is something wrong?"

He looks back at me "No, but I do know that you are not in New Domino anymore." My eyes widen in shock, where was I then?

"Where am I?" I looked around I saw random pieces of mechanical equipment around the lake.

"You are in the Satellite. Follow me." I watched suddenly as Yusei ran away and I began to follow. I could not understand what was happening. He ran atop one of the hills surrounding the lake and I climbed up. When I climbed up, I stood next to him and saw the rest of Satellite. It looked as if the random mechanical parts that surrounded the vacant lot were suddenly multiplied and stacked on top of each other. A thick layer of smog blanketed the city below to the point where I could not even make out a lot of the buildings. I collapsed on my own knees then. I was told that a city such as this only existed in very poor countries but never once did I think not right across from our own city. I felt so many emotions going through me; one side that wanted to forget about this and go home while the other wanted me to never forget.

"I'll get you home. Don't worry, I'll always find a way to help someone." Yusei stated to me in a calming manner before picking me up and walking with me down the hill towards the city. I walked in silence as I kept walking down, trying to wrap my head around this. We continued in silence before we stumbled into a group of kids the same age as Yusei. All of them had hair colors that were very unique to each person and all of them looked happy talking to each other. One had orange, one blonde, and one light blue almost white actually.

The one with the orange hair called out to us, "Hey Yusei who is the girl?" I walked forward slowly while replying quietly, "M-my name is Mikage. Mikage Sagiri."

He then shook my hand "It's good to meet you, my name is Crow Hogan!" Crow then pointed me towards the others in the group "The shy looking white hair one is Kiryu Kyosuke, the mean looking blonde one is Jack Atlas and I see you met Yusei."

I nodded and smiled lightly "It's good to meet you all." Suddenly though Jack ran towards me pushing Crow out of the way.

"Um hi. Welcome to our little hideout. Here is a card I found, maybe we can play duel monsters later." He hands me a card titled "Happy Lover". I smiled at the gift and looked towards Yusei who smiled nervously.

"Sorry guys I have to get this girl home." Yusei then started to push me forward.

Jack then looked depressed. "Awww come on Yusei, right when we were getting to know each other?"

"Yes, it is getting late; I will see you at dinner, bye!" He said in a fast pace, obviously trying to get me out of there.

"Wait though! I may know a way to get her back home! Where do you need to go?" Jack asked politely. I looked over my shoulder to see that he was smiling lightly at me. "New Domino City." I say shyly and suddenly they all look surprised. But Jack smiles still.

"In that case I know where you can go. Yusei take her to sector security! I'm sure they will take her home!" Yusei's expression became nervousness but considering there was not much of a choice he agreed.

"Ok, thank you, Jack." Jack shook my hand. "Anything to help a lady in need." I blushed at his comment before Crow yelled for him.

"Hey Spamalot! Knock it off and get over here!" Jack turned around and charged towards Crow like a raging bull. I just giggled nervously at the ensuing chaos. However after that me and Yusei began to make our way to Sector Security.

While we were walking through the streets I began to see more of the community at work. I saw women and men picking up trash, metal, or anything else off the streets. However for the most part that was all I could see as a lot of smog covered the city. Questions began to grow inside me and I could no longer hold them in. "So why is your home like this? What happened?" I asked curiously.

He turned his head towards me and shrugged "I don't know, all I know is that it has been this way ever since I was born."

"What about your parents? Do they know?" He suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, gaining a frown upon his lips and I realized why.

"Oh…I'm so sorry." He then smiled nervously. I could tell he was not trying to depress, me but I could tell it struck deeply.

"It's ok, actually me and my friends never grew up with parents so we were like one big family. We are always looking out for each other."

"You're lucky to have friends who care for you." Yusei turned his head towards me with a curious expression while I began to frown just as he did. "The whole reason I ended up in that lake was because my "Friends" dared me to."

"Not so much friends so much as bullies." I then began to shed a tear with Yusei looking worried at me.

"No it's my fault. I was too scared to say no. How could I? I did not have anyone else." Yusei smiled calmly and began to rub my hair comfortably. "Hey don't worry. You just have to stick up for yourself. I'll show you how."

I stopped walking and looked at him confused. "Why? But most of all how?" He looked at my face and smiled innocently.

"Do you need a reason to help a good person?" I smiled shyly at his answer. "I guess not." He giggled and stood in front of me to show me his exercise. "Good, now first, calm yourself. Breath in through your nose and out through your mouth."

I started the exercise. Slowly the comforting feel of oxygen throughout my body started to change me. For some reason I felt my bones grow stronger and I began to calm down. A cold but calming rush going throughout me and I smiled. However this was not an innocent smile, this was a smile that said I was strong.

"Good. Good. Now stand up tall." I position myself so that no matter what force may come, no one may knock me down. I became a statue on the ground I stood. I felt tall and strong which was the opposite of how I felt about myself often.

"Great! Now whenever you are feeling pressured, just do this and you will gain the confidence you need to stand up for yourself." Yuusei commented happily which gave me a sense of happiness that I haven't felt in a rather long time.

"Thank you." We continued walking through town; about halfway to where the Sector Security station is. The city continued to look the same throughout. Earlier I said that there was nothing to appeal to the eyes at the vacant lot. Here the appeal to the eyes was somehow in a negative region; even what I could see was blacked by the smog. Suddenly I had another question for Yusei.

"Yusei? What do you define as a true friend?" He looked at me before he told me his definition. "A friend is someone who hangs out and plays games with you. A true friend however, is someone who will stick by your side and will help you in a time of need." I smiled shyly.

"Thank you Yusei. Now I know that you are a true friend to me." He blushed and looked away from me and I giggled at his action, his red face trying to hide from my eyes.

After about another half an hour of walking to the Security station, we finally made it. It was a large building with police cycles littered outside and a large police emblem on the top of it. When we got there I started to get cold feet. I was nervous and I did not know why. But then it hit me, I was afraid of leaving Yusei. He was the first true friend I ever had and I wanted him to come back with me. I knew, however, that he wanted to stay with his friends and help his people.

"Mikage is there something wrong?" Yusei asked with a concerned tone though I ignored his question. I took off the scarf I was wearing at the time and tore it in two. Yusei looked shocked at my sudden and confusing action. I gave one half to him.

"When we meet again someday, I will hold this out for you. I want to see you again." My eyes began to tear up and I suddenly hugged him. He was again shocked by my action though held his arms around me as well and closed his eyes. I felt his warm hands on my cold body. When he let go he took the piece of the scarf I gave him and I waved goodbye to him as he walked back home. I could still feel tears coming down my face. I dried them using the piece of the scarf and I walked inside the station. The station was much cleaner on the inside then the outside and there was a large man with caterpillar eyebrows and an iron face at the desk. He looked like someone who would give no mercy. I nervously walked towards his desk.

"Ex-excuse me." His eyes gave a cold stare directly at me.

"I-I am from New Domino city, but I accidently came here so do you think you could take me back?" He just laughed at my request.

"You don't think I get that excuse every day? You satellite scum are all alike, always wanting something that we can't give." He said mockingly. I then grew angry. I remembered Yusei's exercise, performed it and went out full force.

"You know you should listen to me, I might someday be your boss! My name is Mikage Sagiri, I come from New Domino and I want to go home!" He looked surprised and calmed down.

"Hold on let me see if that is true, Mikage." He replied calmly though I still felt he didn't believe me as he got onto his computer and looked up my name. And much to his surprise I was from New Domino. He apologized greatly and called up a helicopter to take me home. I felt a sense of pride then; I did as Yusei and it worked. When I was atop the building waiting for the copter I looked back on the city. In the street I see Yusei waving goodbye. I waved goodbye back and turned back around to see the helicopter. I walked slowly towards it and I left the satellite, along with Yusei. I begin to tear up again.

It has been 10 years since that day.

A lot has changed since that day. I was brave enough to tell the truth about the two boys who made me go down the pipe and they were punished for it. The pipe in the vacant lot has been removed and replaced with a larger one as the lot will be turned into a new building soon. As for myself I continued to remember Yusei's advice that has helped me throughout my life. I am brave enough to make my own decisions, stand up to those who harass me. Due to how much he helped me, I guess I formed a bit of a crush on him for what he did. I badly wanted to see him again, but I knew that it would be a long time before that happened so I continued work.

One day however, I was called up by a man named Rex Godwin, who asked me to be a secretary for someone. When he said his name I immediately agreed to take the job. While I drove over to his building I imagined how he will be after all these years. When I arrived, I rushed upstairs and went inside Mr. Godwin's office and I saw him, Jack Atlas. He certainly had changed after all these years, his innocent child eyes were replaced with cold tiger ones. His stature looked like he was a man made entirely of iron. He looked as if he could take the job of the mythical Atlas and carry the world on his shoulders.

"Jack , may I introduce you to Mikage Sagiri." Godwin said with Jack looking completely indifferent. I guess he did not remember me.

"I expect you to do a good job Miss. Sagiri. I do not tolerate mediocrity." Godwin said coldly.

"Yes sir." I say while bowing. Eventually I went back with Jack to his apartment. It was a surprisingly well designed room which had a very clean layout and was noticeably large for an apartment. I stood in front of him and reached into my pocket. He twitched nervously, not knowing what I was about to pull out. Out of my pocket came a "Happy Lover" card and I see Jack analyze my body and his eyes widen in shock. He finally remembered me.

"No…It can't be you." He then turned his head nervously. I grew ever more curious.

"Jack…I need to ask you. Where is Yusei?" Sweat began to appear on the side of his face. I asked the same question again.

"He is….he is…still in the Satellite." He says quietly though loud enough that I can hear him. As I heard the answer I feel my whole body shiver. "Why is he back there? Did he not come with you?" He gulped nervously, obviously hitting a chord. Then I realize the truth and I begin to feel rage growing in my body.

"Why did you leave him and your friends there?"

He instantly replied. "I did not want to stay there any longer. When I saw Yusei had the "Stardust Dragon", a powerful card, and I saw that he built a good duel runner, I-I took them and escaped through the city." Suddenly I could not hold it in any longer. I let my rage take over and exploded in front of him.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HIM! HE HELPED YOU ALONG WITH YOU HELPING HIM AND YOU LEFT HIM FOR DEAD!" After my outburst, I calmed down a little. I covered my face in horror. "Yusei told me you were a true friend to him. Now I see you are nothing but backstabbing, poor, helpless, little man."

His eyes looked like he had just seen a monster. I felt tears forming in my eyes. I knew what I had to do then. I ran out the door, leaving Jack in his place. I got in my car and drove to the pipe, hoping that they have not built over it. When I arrived, thankfully the workers were gone and the new pipe remained unclogged. I ran to one of the cars and picked up a piece of rope inside. I also pick up a full extra gas tank and put it in nearby the pipe. I wrap the rope around the gas tank and then wrap it around me. I go inside the pipe and memories of it come back. Like before I slowly go down making sure not to go too fast or too slow in the tight space. However before, it was bright enough so I could see what I was doing for the most part. Now however as I was doing this at night, it was so dark I could not see anything. I did have my phone in my pocket, but any sudden movement or movement other than the one I am currently doing would have resulted in me plummeting.

However the further I got down, I noticed that there was no sound of running water like before. When I reached the bottom, I saw that the water had stopped running. I guessed that they were renovating and that water was flowing into Satellite another way. When I got to the bottom, I loosened the rope and, I then took out my phone. I brightened up the passage and remembered it was straight ahead. So I ran towards the satellite. I ran as fast as I could, never changing the pattern and only occasionally stopping to catch my breath. However I pushed forward, my heart was pounding against the muscles of my chest and oxygen leaving in and out of my mouth. I continued running through that passage, hearing the echoes of my breath throughout the tunnel. I wanted to see him. I wanted to see Yusei. I wanted to see the man whose advice helped me throughout my life. I wanted to see the man I love.

Eventually, I reached the end of the tunnel. I stepped outside of the pipe to see the lake again, still the same as before. "HEY! What are you doing?" I hear someone calling out. I look down and see a man in a motorboat under the pipe.

"Excuse me? May I ride in your boat?" The man looked surprised though agreed and I jumped into the boat. He drove me to shore, got out and thanked him.

"Say missy, you don't look like you are from around here? Why are you here?" I looked towards him and smiled. "I am looking for a man named Yusei Fudo." The man looked surprised again, but smiled.

"Oh Yusei? He is in the abandoned subway station, not far from here. Just keep walking forward and you should find it." I shook his hand, thanking him. After I finished talking to him, I went to find Yuusei.

As I walked into the town I saw a lot of the familiar sights. The smog, the random pieces of machinery, and people working crowded the streets. A lot of those workers looked at me curiously, wondering, judging by my clothes, why I was there. Eventually I came to the station and I went down inside. As I did memories of the dark pipe came back and the further I went down, the more I realized the echo from my shoes grew louder. When I came down to the bottom of the subway I saw a group of strange figures working on a large machine. When they heard my stilettos, they turned around and got on guard.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" The small one whose gender I could not specify asked. Suddenly the one with glasses bonked him on the head. "I thought I told you to lock the door!" The one with glasses and blue hair yelled.

"Hey, it was not my turn anyhow and besides I wanted to see Yusei build his runner!" The name struck me and I felt overjoyed, knowing that I was getting closer to him. At the mention of his name, Yusei then rose. He looked exactly how I remembered him. His spiky, raven hair with gold lightning bolt highlights were there. Even though his face changed a little, it was the Yusei I remember.

All of his friends were on their guard ready to attack when I reached into one of my pockets. They twitched nervously, no doubt thinking I had a weapon. What I pulled out instead was my half of the scarf. I held it in front of me so he could see it. The group in front of Yusei looked at each other confused, but Yusei looked at the scarf in shock and awe.

"Do you want us to kick her out Yusei?" The large one asked.

"Guys go outside for now." Yusei replied calmly.

They looked back at him confused. "But Yusei…" The small one asked before the blue haired one grabbed the others and went outside. I looked back at Yusei who reached into his pocket and pulled out his end of the scarf. He smiled sweetly at me while I smile the same way back at him. Eventually I could not take it and ran towards him and embraced him. "It is good to see you again," I hear him say; I look into his eyes and I did what I wanted to do for years now.

I told him, "I love you." His eyes softened even more and he replied "I love you too." I stood up tall and pulled his head down.

Then, I kissed him on his lips.

I kissed his lips passionately and I felt amazing, feeling his lips against mine. It had been so long. I could feel tears landing on my cheeks as I kissed him. Nothing else mattered at the moment, just me and Yusei.

Later, we sat down on his couch and continued to embrace. His arms felt so warm, that I did not want to leave his grasp. I wanted to stay with him. "Yusei…I want to stay in Satellite with you." He looks at me surprised. However, he shook his head no. It was my turn to be surprised. "Mikage you live in good standards unlike us. I want the best for you because I love you. Besides, I have a plan to get into New Domino anyways."

"Do you want me to take the "Stardust Dragon" back from Jack?" Yet again he shakes his head.

"I want to duel Jack honorably and besides I don't want you to lose your job and lose the money you earn for you living." I looked down depressed at these revelations. However I feel his hand rubbing against my back comfortably. "However this does not mean I don't want to see you or be with you. When I go to New Domino, I will visit you and we can be together." I could feel tears shedding on my cheeks. Yusei took off his gloves and rubbed the tear away with his bare hands. I smile as he did and he smiles back. We kiss again and say I love you too each other one last time.

I exited the building with a smile on my face. Yusei's friends look at me confused. I continued on until I reached the docks and I got back in the pipe and ran back home.

I arrived back at the apartment of Jack who was still in the position I left him in. He looks at me confused.

"What are you doing here?" I smile at him and rub his hair, comforting him.

"I'm still your secretary, no? Besides Yusei will come soon." He looks into my eyes, still confused. I stood up and took up the papers I needed to work on. I got to work on them while continuing to think of Yusei.

"Yusei…please come soon."

THE END 

**Please Review as constructive criticism is always helpful!**


End file.
